


Never Ever

by abvore, selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lime, Mile High Club, Multi, NSFW, Never Have I Ever, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvore/pseuds/abvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: The HQ boys have graduated and decide to do a reunion! Tons of alcohol and several drinking games later, awkward revelations take place!
All recognisable characters © Furudate Haruichi





	1. Iwaizumi Hajime

Kageyama groaned. He knew where this was going. He has gone through the same process over and over again during the past few hours. This _reunion thing_ had got out of hand so fast, he hadn’t even had time to register what had happened. Momentarily he wondered why the hell he had given up on his precious Saturday evening away from college to meet up with that bunch of weirdos. _Probably nostalgia_ , he thought and sighed.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around his glass and took a deep breath. Several pairs of eyes fixed on him intently, some sparkling with expectation, others filled with dread. Deadly silence prevailed in the room.  
  
“I’ve never ever”, he paused and cast around. Everybody was glaring at him. “I’ve never ever done it in a hot tub.” Leaving the glass alone, he stared at the rest of the guys.  
  
A mixture of laughs and groans echoed; fingers tightened around glasses.  
  
Kageyama spotted Oikawa glancing at Iwaizumi with a particularly annoying smugness covering his equally annoying face. Seeing how Iwaizumi stared at his drink like it had grown horns, Oikawa snorted.  
  
  
  
_Late at night; the gym is empty. Iwaizumi walks around tired to the bone. He can only think of the tiny little pleasure that he allows himself every night after his shift is over: 15 minutes in the gym’s hot tub.  
  
Changing into his swimming trunks, he makes his way to the far back of the gym, past rows after rows of machines. He doesn’t come across a single soul in the whole wing. He sighs contently, knowing that he’ll have the tub to himself tonight.  
  
He arrives at the tub, only to notice someone already in the water. Bummed, he takes the few steps that separate him from his -not so precious anymore- goal. He climbs over the side and the other person turns and looks at him.  
  
For a second he freezes. It’s her. It’s [Name]. She smiles sweetly at him and he mutters an awkward “hi” in response. He lets his body slide into the hot water right across from her. She stares at him, eyes drilling into his core, forcing him to avert his gaze.  
  
Before he knows, she has moved next to him; he can feel his face warming up, even through all that heat.  
  
“The jets on this side are stronger”, she offers an apologetic smile.  
  
“Um, yeah, I guess”, he grunts and looks away again. Yet his gaze seems unable to stay away from her oh-so-wet form; the way she touches her collarbone just over the water surface is extremely distracting.  
  
The sweet curve of her breasts; the small ringlet of hair that falls over her ear; the visible softness of her thighs; he can’t help but imagine his arms wrapping around her, pulling her on him, having her do naughty things to him.  
  
He shifts uncomfortably as the familiar bulge in his trunks flares into life, awake from a lazy slumber. Her presence next to him is simply too much to bear.  
  
His awkward movement draws her attention. Thankfully, the water bubbling around them hides his embarrassing situation. She turns towards him and her breasts press against his biceps as she extends an arm over his shoulder.  
  
“Sorry, I wanted to get my towel”, she offers that apologetic smile once more. She dabs the fluffy textile on her face, but her breasts are still firmly attached to his arm.  
  
_ Fuck this shit _, he thinks. His hand finds its way to the small of her back and he pulls her to him, his lips seeking hers with such an intensity that leave her breathless._  
  
_The towel falls into the water and slowly sinks to the bottom as he deepens the kiss, both arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She arches her back, moving as close to him as humanly possible, as he finally satisfies her need for him. Fingers brush over toned arms and he pulls her on him, her knees resting on each side of his._  
  
_The way she rides him allows him undisturbed access to her backside, which he readily takes advantage of. His hands roam her soft curves and sneak under her bikini bottom. He cups her bottom and presses her body against his torso._  
  
_If he doesn’t enter her, he’ll explode. That’s the only thing in his mind._  
  
_The same thing seems to be on her mind too, as she pushes a palm down his body to let his length out of the constraints of the trunks. He groans as her fingers wrap around his base and he twitches excitedly in anticipation._  
  
_She leads him into her and starts riding him with all her might, waves of hot water crashing against their twining bodies._  
  
_He claws her backside as she picks up her speed and he drives her to crash against him, again and again._  
  
  
  
Iwaizumi picked up his glass and downed it.


	2. Tanaka Ryuunosuke | Yamamoto Taketora

It was Bokuto’s turn to _contribute_ to the particularly meaningful and most importantly, _mature_ reunion activities. But honestly, the game was extremely difficult. He had to come up with something he _hadn’t_ done before. And it had to be embarrassing. Oh boy, he could feel his brain cells bleeding to death one after the other like they had been infected with the Ebola virus.  
  
He had had so many experiences –mostly thanks to Kuroo; not that he’d ever admit _that_ though- that he couldn’t think of anything to say. He glanced around to pick up even a tiny bit of inspiration – and save his last remaining brain cells from extinction.  
  
Tanaka and Nishinoya were grinning at each other like idiots. They weren’t saying anything, just grinning. Akaashi elbowed the shaved man and Kuroo laughed. Even Ushijima let out a small snort. Bokuto realised that he had missed something. A small black cloud floated over his head as he noticed that once more he hadn’t been able to focus his attention at the right thing in the right moment.  
  
He didn’t seem able to time himself well. A sudden revelation came to him; his cheeks flared up and he knew what he’d say. It was definitely embarrassing to admit it, but it was something that he hadn’t been able to achieve, as of yet at least. Damn his bad timing skills.  
  
“I’ve never ever”, he started off and everybody shut up, turning their attention to him, “come at the same time with my partner.” His glass lay alone on the table in front of him.  
  
Kuroo snickered and brought his glass to his lips. Bokuto stared at his friend dumbfound. Daichi and Suga picked up their glasses and downed them in a very smooth move. Kageyama sipped absentmindedly under Oikawa’s deleterious glare.  
  
In the far corner, Tanaka and Yamamoto were exchanging glances. The suspicious exchanges drew Nishinoya’s attention.  
  
“Oi, Ryuu! Don’t tell me you’re about to down your drink!” the small-framed man laughed, patting his friend’s back. Tanaka choked and Yamamoto looked away.  
  
  
  
_They’ll never forget that night in that bar. They meet for a quick drink after work and Yamamoto suggests to try a small underground bar he spotted a few days ago.  
  
Tanaka climbs down the stairs and the atmosphere of the premises invades his senses. Low lighting softens his vision; seductive aromas conquer his sense of smell; mellow music caresses his ears. Even before he has properly entered the room, he feels something stirring inside of him.  
  
Taketora lets out a small appreciative whistle as he takes in the relaxing environment. He realises that it’s not exactly relaxing, but more of a… sexy environment. It’s a place made to please your desires; to make you fall victim to your needs.  
  
They sit on a velvet sofa, relaxing against the fluffy pillows. A waitress moves towards their table and their jaws drop at her view; she’s wearing a bustier with matching stockings and garters, her legs embellished with thigh high boots.  
  
She leans in and asks for their orders. They both swallow hard and somehow manage to voice their drinks of choice. The waitress grants them with a divine half smile and makes her way back to the bar.  
  
As she moves out of sight, Ryuu notices another female figure sitting on a high stool and leaning against the bar. His gaze traverses her attractive form; she’s dressed simply and elegantly, yet something about her grabs his attention.  
  
He doesn’t really know what it is. Maybe it’s the way her hair falls over her shoulder in small seductive ringlets; maybe it’s the way her jeans embrace her curves; maybe it’s those damn sexy high heels making her look like a sex goddess. He just finds her irresistible.  
  
She catches him staring and she gifts him with a tiny smirk. Blood flushes his face and he looks away. By his side, Taketora is equally entranced by the view. The girl smiles at Yamamoto as well and then turns her attention back to her drink.  
  
Taketora grabs Ryuu’s shoulder.  
  
“Man, she was looking- no, she was _ smiling _at us!” he blabs excitedly. Tanaka thinks that no, it can’t be it, it must have been that sweet perfume that has dulled their senses. It can’t be that a divine creature like_ her _could have paid_ them _any attention._  
  
_All his defenses crumble as he notices her walking towards them. Yamamoto shifts on his seat. The girl walks straight to them and sits between them._  
  
_“Hi, I’m [Name]”, she smiles. Both men gape at her like goldfish. Taketora somehow recollects himself and elbows Tanaka in the gut to wake him up._  
  
_“I’m Taketora”, he says. “And this is Ryuu.” He grins like an idiot._  
  
_“I’m pleased to… meet you”, she purrs and leans against Taketora’s shoulder. Ryuu’s heart falls. Damn, is she fine, he thinks with just a little disappointment as he sees his friend drooling all over the girl. He looks away in an attempt to be discreet._  
  
_Fingers brush against his arm and he shifts his gaze toward her. She smiles at him, her fingers running up and down his forearm. Her other hand is resting against Taketora’s thigh._  
  
_Tanaka finds himself leaning in, his eyes closing, as his lips press softly against hers. She doesn’t withdraw; on the contrary, she deepens the kiss, her tongue massaging his lower lip._  
  
_Surprised, he opens his eyes. She is focused on the kiss, but she isn’t the only one enjoying it. Taketora has wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth exploring the soft skin of her neck. Suddenly, his jeans feel too tight. Ryuu lets a hand travel to her thigh and she sighs against his lips._  
  
_Drawing back she moans between them._  
  
_“Boys”, she says and her voice echoes low, full of desires and lewd promises. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”_  
  
  
  
_The door closes behind them and Yamamoto pulls her blouse over her head. Her breasts seem like they’re inviting Tanaka closer. He buries his face in the soft mounds and she arches her back to him. Yamamoto unclasps her bra, while she struggles to unbuckle his belt, distracted as she is by Tanaka’s tongue around her nipples._  
  
_Taketora’s jeans fall to his knees and she wraps her fingers around his base beneath his trunks. He gasps as she moves her hand up and down._  
  
_Realising what’s going on, Ryuu feels a pang of jealousy; he wants in. He takes off his trousers and stands up in front of her. He grabs her free hand and leads it to his hardness._  
  
_They both grunt as she works her miracles on their strained lengths. Their lips attack her lips; her neck; her shoulders. Teeth graze against soft skin and she picks up her pace amidst moans and grunts._  
  
_“Come on, my boys”, she whispers seductively. “Show me how much you want me.” She pumps them harder and they come undone in her hands together._  
  
  
  
Taketora and Ryuu nodded at each other knowingly and in a swift move they reached for each other’s glasses. They downed them in one go, leaving everyone on the table wondering what the hell that had been about.


	3. Kageyama Tobio

Terushima was having fun. He was having so much fun, he couldn’t believe his luck. This reunion was a _blast_. Of course, everything he did was a blast, but this reunion was the blast of the blast. The blastest blast in the history of blasts.  
  
The fact that he had drunk to the point of seeing two Aones sitting across the table from him may –or may not- have contributed to how much he was having. The fact that he had become so drunk because he had been forced to drink on almost every round of the Never Ever game had _definitely_ contributed to how much fun he was having. It wasn’t his fault that he had experienced everything there was to experience on the naughty sector.  
  
Well, _almost_ everything. There was one thing he had always wanted to do but never had the chance to.  
  
“I’ve never ever joined the Mile High Club”, he stated with a massive grin, relaxing back on his chair. He was damn sure _no one_ had joined the Mile High Club. Hell, he was sure no one even _knew_ what the Mile High Club _is_.  
  
Several pairs of eyes exchanged confused glances. Kuroo looked away with an irritated grunt. Terushima congratulated mentally himself. There was _no way_ anyone could have entered the Mile High Club.  
  
Amidst the waves of disappointment, a glass was raised from the table.  
  
  
  
_The flight is going to be veeeeeery long. Kageyama knows that he has to put up with endless boredom through the night until they reach their destination, half way across the freaking_ planet _. [Name] is relaxing in her seat, preparing to fall asleep and wake up several hours later._  
  
_Kageyama huffs annoyed – that’s what she always does, no matter where they go. She falls asleep and wakes up right before they reach their destination – the choice of means of transportation doesn’t matter whatsoever to her._  
  
_Fingers pass irritably through raven looks and he steals a peak at the girl. Despite his chagrin, he can’t help but marvel at her beauty. She has always been able to make the fire inside of him flare with a single glance._  
  
_The lights in the cabin are turned off, the people already sleeping the journey through. Even the flight attendants have withdrawn to places unknown._  
  
_[Name] cocks her head and gives him a drowsy smile. Half-lidded eyes glint in the darkness and something inside of him stirs with unforeseen force. He casts about; there’s no one around. Luckily, even the seat beside him is empty._  
  
_He slips a hand under the rough plane blanket, fingers caressing softly her thigh. He reaches higher, pressing against her core over her yoga pants. Her eyes flutter open in an instant._  
  
_“Tobes? What are you doing?” she hisses urgently._  
  
_“Nothing. Just sitting here, bored out of my mind”, he deadpans, but she doesn’t fail to notice the glint in his eyes. She knows him too well to be fooled by his act._  
  
_“Then watch a movie or something!”_  
  
_“I’d rather do something much more interesting than a stupid movie”, he whispers in her ear, leaning closer. His fingers draw small circles around her sensitive spot, highlighting the lustfulness in his voice._  
  
_“S-stop it! We’re gonna be seen!” she stutters; yet her legs move slightly apart._  
  
_“No one’s gonna see anything”, he says, his teeth grazing the shell of her ear. There’s nothing she can do; he has totally won this round. A small moan escapes her lips as his fingers sneak under her clothes to feel her heat._  
  
_Her head falls back against her seat and relaxes into his touch, knowing fingertips drawing miracles against her skin. He rubs and presses, pinches and tickles, until she’s about to collapse. A digit slips inside of her, increasing her sensitivity levels tenfold._  
  
_She wants to scream and struggles to hold it in, lest they will be heard in the silence of the cabin. Another digit joins the first and it takes all her will to bury her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her grunts._  
  
_Tobio plays around in her wetness, pumping and splitting his fingers until her nails dig into his bicep. She’s close._  
  
_A satisfied smirk crawls to his lips as he presses his thumb against her sweet spot. It only takes a few seconds before he can feel her squirming against his fingers, as she rides through her climax._  
  
_He removes his hand from her pants and smiles at her as she struggles to focus, dazed by the force of her orgasm._  
  
_Mile High Club: joined._  
  
  
  
Under everyone’s stupefied glares, Kageyama brought his glass to his lips and downed his drink.


	4. Tsukishima Kei

Ushijima was fucking drunk. He knew he was drunk, but still he wouldn’t turn down the drinks that Hinata had been handing him all night. And then the stupid drinking games had started. Round after round, Ushijima had been forced to drink more and more.  
  
Thankfully, some of the Never Ever questions had been way too weird and he had managed to skip a few rounds. I mean, who the hell has joined the Mile High Club? Well, apart from Kageyama.  
  
Now it was his turn to _chair_ the game. Relief took over him at the thought that he’d skip drinking during this round as well; yet, somewhere deep inside, he wished he’d be able to drink in this single round.  
  
Because he knew what he was going to say. And he deeply regretted not having experienced it. Even though he’d never even consider admitting it, had he been sober. Bless alcohol for allowing him to break through his cage!  
  
He cast around trying to judge who’d drink in this round. Not many people eligible in his radar; Yamaguchi; Sugawara; maybe Akaashi; and Bokuto? Bokuto was eligible for anything, no matter how extreme – at least that’s what Ushijima thought.  
  
He sat up straight and cleared his throat. Several eyebrows climbed higher on foreheads at his awkward initiation. He raised his gaze and unintentionally glared at the company.  
  
“I… I’ve never ever been… dominated”, he grumbled. Everybody stared at him speechless. _The_ Ushijima Wakatoshi dreamt of being dominated. _Right._  
  
Ushijima cast about once more; he couldn’t believe how far off his predictions had been. Yamaguchi’s and Sugawara’s glasses stuck stubbornly on the table; Akaashi didn’t even make a move towards his drink. At least Bokuto gulped his. Being able to read the atmosphere made Ushijima feel just a tiny bit more comfortable – or that was what he told himself.  
  
And then all hell broke loose. One after the other, ex-playmates started downing down alcohol like nothing had happened. People that Ushijima _never_ expected were openly admitting to having been dominated. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Iwaizumi picked up his glass, followed suit by Oikawa, making Ushijima gape at the implications of their actions. At least Daichi had the decency to blush as he drank.  
  
Kageyama snickered at the thought of the mighty Oikawa being tied up, whipped, and who knows what else, but said nothing. Yamaguchi peeked at the blond sitting by his side; Tsukishima's fists were clenched and his brow was beaded with sweat. He looked slightly ill.  
  
  
  
_As if I’d ever admit something like THAT has ever happened!_  
  
  
  
_It's late at night at the bar with only a few people around. Tsukishima had been drinking for hours, trying to drown his boredom – or possibly the loud voice in his head that constantly screamed he was never good enough – in alcohol. Then he sees her; glossy hair, brilliant smile. She’s talking with the bartender, ordering some kind of weird cocktail with tomato juice or something._  
  
_Tsukishima cringes; he can’t believe she has such bad taste. He approaches her, condescending look plastered on his face._  
  
_“I’ll buy you a real drink”, he says, looking down on her as he hovers over her smaller frame._  
  
_“Oh, really?” she smiles, chin resting on her hand. “So you think that my drink isn’t a real one, then?”_  
  
_“Get her a dry Martini”, he turns to the bartender, as he sits next to her on the bar. She downs her crimson cocktail and leaves the empty glass on the counter. The bartender exchanges the empty one with another, filled with a clear liquid and a single olive._  
  
_“That’s a real drink”, Tsukishima grunts._  
  
_“Let’s see if your choice goes well with my sense of taste”, she says and brings the glass to her mouth. She takes a small appreciative sip and smacks her lips together. “Not bad.”_  
  
_“Like I’d ever choose something less than perfect”, he snorts._  
  
_She turns to him, gaze mildly curious and inquires, “Well, with whom am I having the pleasure of sharing drinking tips?” A sickly sweet smile adorns her lips and Tsukishima flinches, realising that he isn’t even sober enough to have introduced himself properly._  
  
_“Tsukishima Kei”, he mutters._  
  
_“Nice to meet you”, she turns her attention back to her drink._  
  
_“And... you?” he asks reluctantly._  
  
_“[Name].”_  
  
_“N-nice name”, he looks away. She steals a side glance at his flustered face and smiles knowingly._  
  
  
  
_The door bangs closed behind them. Lips interlocked and tongues dancing together in a lustful rhythm; he guides her to the bed. As he feels the mattress pressing against the back of his legs, her fingers wrap around his chin._  
  
_She pulls back and forces him to look at her face.Her grip on his chin is strong, then an evil smirk spreads on her lips and she pushes him backwards._  
  
_He sits heavily down, dazed and confused._  
  
_She leans over him, her face one breath away from him._  
  
_“What happened, little pervert? Cat got your tongue?” she purrs. No sound escapes him; he simply stares bewildered. “I see”, she goes on. “You thought I’d let you off easily…” she climbs on the bed and presses her knee on his chest; forcing him to lie down on his back. He shallows dryly in attempt to shake off the sensation of being threatened._  
  
_She leans closer._  
  
_“Relax and enjoy”, she whispers against his ear, her tongue leaving a hot trail against the shell as she shifts her weight. Thighs gripping his sides, her hand travels south and she pulls his T-shirt over his head. He lies stunned on the bed, unable to speak or move; he barely allows himself to breathe._  
  
_She spreads his arms over his head and ties them with his T-shirt on the bed post. Her lips brush against his and his heart skips a beat._  
  
_“Now that’s a good boy”, she smiles. “Not a single sound coming out of your cute little lips.” She straddles him, hands resting against his bare chest. The sick smile is back on her mouth. “But I’d rather you begged and moaned than the childish insults from before. It would suit you so much, no?”_  
  
_Nails dig into his skin, drawing flaming trails down his chest. He grunts behind clenched teeth and arches his back._  
  
_“Stop it!” he growls._  
  
_“I don’t think so”, one hand cups his cheek and another grabs his length over his jeans. “Not when this is so hard”, she says and squeezes him emphatically. A wave of red conquers his face and a reluctant moan leaves his throat._  
  
_He is hard. There’s no denying it. Better this than the empty home or the stilted workplace, where he doesn't fit in. She breaks his reverie with a bite on the neck. Oh hell, he is so hard that he’s willing to let her do anything to him._  
  
_He shifts uncomfortably between her legs and she can feel him growing even more against her palm._  
  
_“That’s better”, she nods._  
  
_“Do what you have to do”, he grunts._  
  
_“Oh no, no. It doesn’t work like that!” she laughs and the sweet pressure against his hardness goes away; leaving him feeling bereft and desperate for more._  
  
_“What? Just do it!”_  
  
_“No”, she answers firmly. “You have to earn it.” She leans once more on his chest and her fingers close around his nipple, pinching hard the sensitive nub._  
  
_"Beg", she growls, her voice low and dangerous._  
  
_“Let me in”, he mutters, “please.”_  
  
_“Hmmmm? I didn’t hear you”, she smiles._  
  
_“Please, I need this”, he says, louder this time. And he did. Hopelessly._  
  
_“That’s not proper begging”, she retorts, her pelvis digging into his groin, making his blood boil._  
  
_“Please, please! Let me fuck you! I can’t hold it anymore!” he yells frustrated, as he tugs at his shackles._  
  
_“Try again.”_  
  
_“Ride me please, please, please!” Momentarily he thinks he’s lost his mind – yet his need is too strong to ignore._  
  
_Smiling, she unbuttons his jeans and pulls his length out of his underwear. Pushing her panties aside, she drives him into her wetness, her black dress pooling around them, and she rides him to oblivion._  
  
  
  
Tsukishima pressed his fist against the table; teeth grinding and staring at the damned glass but refusing to pick up.  
  
Ever astute, Yamaguchi leaned over and whispered to the blond, “Hmmm, Tsukki, I never would have thought you've been interested in that kind of play.”  
  
Tsukishima flinched and Yamaguchi smiled at the blond sweetly, filling him with horror.


	5. Sugawara Koushi | Shimizu Kiyoko

_Awkward. Awkward, but kind of fun…?_ Daichi caught himself enjoying the weird reunion. It certainly wasn’t going the way he thought it would; but he was certainly having _ahem, nostalgic_ feelings. He suspected that the whole bottle –at least- of unidentifiable concoctions he had been forced to consume – he stole a _glare_ at Suga – had something to do with the fact that he was actually having _fun_.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around his umpteenth drink and embarrassingly cleared his throat. Like in a TV panel, everyone around the table turned their attention to him. He had absolutely no idea what to say. He just opened his mouth – _just go with the flow!_  
  
“I’ve never ever… ahem… had a… threesome”, he muttered under his breath, not really realising what had just come out of his lips. Several pairs of eyes squinted at him; the younger ones gawking. _The captain needs more than one_ partners _to get satisfied_ , Hinata giggled, earning himself a stoic – or maybe too drunk- glance from Ushijima.    
  
Daichi felt his face warm up dangerously fast as hands moved to glasses. He gulped as Akaashi’s fingers wrapped around his drink; he gawked as a glass pressed against Kenma’s lips; and he lost it completely when Aone sipped carefully a small gulp from his drink.  
  
It wasn’t less shocking that Tanaka and Yamamoto downed theirs once more under Noya’s incredulous glare. At least, Kyoutani was expected to have participated in a trio, Daichi thought. As were Bokuto and Kuroo – _probably with each other._  
  
Suga tried to be discreet about it; he _really_ didn’t want Daichi to find out what had happened.  
  
  
  
_Receiving a text from Shimizu isn’t anything unheard of for Suga; she texts him quite often, especially regarding [Name]. Suga won’t admit it, but Kiyoko knows that he has set his eyes upon her friend. [Name], however, has never even hinted about Kiyoko leaving the couple alone. She seems to like being with the two of them._  
  
_Suga reads quickly through the message, a small but knowing smile spreading on his lips. He considers briefly inviting Daichi over – Kiyoko’s gonna be there and, Suga doesn’t know why, but he really thinks that they should hook up. It’s his secret guilty pleasure thinking about the two brunettes sweating naked amidst wrinkled bedlinens._  
  
_He doesn’t. Once more, he doesn’t know why, but he feels that he’d increase his chances if he went alone. He desperately needs to have [Name] and any sacrifices are worth that gift from heaven._  
  
  
_He enters the bar and he looks around, his gaze resting finally on two familiar backs. Kiyoko turns around and invites him closer. [Name] gives him a massive smile that makes his heart do a double take in his chest._  
  
_He walks to them and brings a stool to stand almost between them. [Name] orders his favourite drink and he feels himself relaxing at the familiar setting. Whether his efforts will be rewarded or not, it doesn’t matter at this moment; he’s happy being able to spend time with the two of them._  
  
  
  
_Suga wonders how much time has passed. Several glasses have come and gone from his hands and a fluffy cloud has sneaked into his head; his vision is fuzzy. He wonders if he is really seeing Kiyoko’s fingers caressing [Name]’s cheek. He wonders if he is only imagining the distance between the two girls closing slowly._  
  
_Their lips meet and Suga is suddenly sober. He has the sudden urge to be his usual discreet self and slip quietly away, but no. He wants her and he’s gonna have her. If Shimizu gets involved in the process… oh well, it doesn’t matter; collateral damage. He smirks with determination and he extends his arms towards the still kissing girls._  
  
_His thumbs rub against their cheeks and he’s surprised to find them both leaning into his touch, lips locked in a careful kiss. As they break away slowly, [Name] turns to him, half-lidded eyes glistening with desire. He moves closer and his lips press softly against hers._  
  
_Pressure is applied on his wrist and he notices Kiyoko holding their hands; she urges them on their feet and leads them out of the bar._  
  
  
  
_In the twilight, two pairs of arms wrap around him. He leaves fluttery kisses here and there, lips meeting and parting in a complicated dance. Kiyoko slowly guides them to the bed and motions [Name] to the mattress. [Name] lies on her back and the brunette hovers over her relaxed form, dexterous fingers removing layers of clothes._  
  
_Sugawara watches silently as warm, soft lips press against [Name]’s skin, trailing her belly down to her legs. He reaches forward and slips Shimizu’s dress from her shoulders. It pools around her waist and he press a heated kiss between her shoulder blades._  
  
_She lowers herself between [Name]’s thighs and her fingers seek the girl’s heat. [Name] squirms under Kiyoko’s knowing touch and a small moan leaves her lips. Suga climbs on the bed and lies by [Name]’s side, his hand finding its way to her cheek. He moves closer, his mouth swooping upon hers._  
  
_His fingers travel slowly down, exploring every inch of naked skin until they reach her chest. He cups a soft mound and his thumb teases the perky nub. She moans again, against his lips this time. Kiyoko has slipped a digit into her core and finally lets her tongue get a taste of [Name]’s juices._  
  
_Sugawara pulls away and watches as [Name] squirms under Kiyoko’s expert ministrations. He feels left out; he wants in no matter what. He steps on the floor and moves behind Kiyoko. He lifts her dress to her waist and pushes down her knickers. Finding to resistance, he brushes two fingers against her opening, only to bring them out dripping. He pushes them into her wetness and she presses herself against his hand. Smiling, he lowers his face against her exposed backside and his teeth graze the sensitive skin of the firm mounds. She shivers at his touch, the determination to make [Name] come flaring in an instance._  
  
_He grips firmly her hips and drives himself into a very flustered Kiyoko. [Name] is about to reach her end and the brunette finds herself focusing hard to maintain a balance between her two partners. Sugawara is pumping her hard while [Name] is groaning at the verge of collapse._  
  
_A final lap and [Name] comes undone; she rides the waves of her orgasm in the rhythm of Suga’s pumping. Each push presses Kiyoko closer to her core, increasing the friction. She can’t help but scream with intense pleasure._  
  
_Her eyes flutter open and she watches Kiyoko moan deeply as the silveret rides her to oblivion. A pang of jealousy forces her to sit up. It’s unfair; she wants Koushi to fuck her too._  
  
_[Name] gets on her knees and crawls to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses her lips against his, her tongue pressing against the glossy skin for access to his mouth. A new wave of heat spreads down his abdomen and he twitches inside of Shimizu, stealing a small scream from her._  
  
_Kiyoko sneaks her fingers between her legs and it’s not long before she shivers against Suga, her climax crashing through her whole being like a tsunami._  
  
_Exhausted, she lies on the bed and cranes her neck to watch as Suga kneels on the bed over [Name], their lips still locked together. He drives himself into her, and [Name] wraps her legs around his waist. Kiyoko smiles as she realises that they’ve lost themselves into each other, their bodies finding a lustful rhythm. She lies back on the back, dark eyes fluttering closed._  
  
_[Name] urges Koushi to move faster, deeper. He can barely hold back for a few minutes before she digs her nails into his back, drawing crimson lines on his skin. She arches her back into him and whispers in his ear,_  
  
_“Come for me.”_  
  
  
  
Daichi stared dumbfounded as the drink reached Suga’s lips and the silveret took a sip with a tiny smile, determined never to reveal the whole truth to his friend.


	6. Kuroo Tetsurou

Kuroo was frustrated. He felt that his reputation was threatened by that stupid game. He clicked his tongue annoyed as he recalled all the rounds that he had _not_ joined in the drinking. His gaze landed on the glass in front of him filled with amber liquid and a sly thought made his heart flutter with expectation. An evil smirk spread on his lips; there was no way he’d lose to these _no-hopers_.  
  
“I’ve never ever had themed sex”, he stated smugly. Everyone stared at him confused and tiny bits of doubt creeped into his soul. _…the fuck is wrong with these people? No one’s ever had themed sex?_  
  
Bokuto cocked his head to the side and stared at Kuroo perplexed. “What the hell you mean by _themed sex_?” the owlish guy asked, sending waves of annoyance through Kuroo’s whole being.  
  
“Cosplay sex of course, you idiot!” the ravenet growled irked. “What else could I possibly mean by saying _themed sex_?!”  
  
A series of _aaahhhh_ ’s and _oooohhhh_ ’s signaling understanding echoed from the crowd and one glass after the other was lifted from the table; Terushima; Lev; Ushijima; Nishinoya; even Asahi, albeit with a massive blush adorning his face. Kuroo clenched his teeth in aggravation; he couldn’t believe how wrong his round had gone. All his efforts to re-establish himself as the God of Sex had gone awry.  
  
Still, the memory had never once failed to cheer him up; it wouldn’t let him down now.  
  
  
  
_He walks into the living room, filled with people dancing, chatting, laughing. She is sitting comfortably on the couch, her gorgeous face accentuated by red lipstick and a pair of old-fashioned googles along the top of her head._  
  
_He scans her downwards, taking in the leather bustier; the tiny frilly skirt; the lacy stockings; the knee-high tie-up boots. His heart isn’t the only thing to do a double-take._  
  
_She grants him with a knowing half-smile and turns her attention back to the person sitting next to her. Kuroo breathes heavily into his gas mask, imaging all the things that he wants to do to her._  
  
_“The Steampunk themed party was an awesome idea!” Bokuto’s voice startles him and he turns to look at the intruder. Golden eyes sparkle enthusiastically under a top hat that balances precariously on edgy silver strands. Bokuto stares appreciatively at the girl; she gives them a tiny side glance and, crossing her legs, bears them no more heeding._  
  
_Kuroo wants to make Bokuto eat his top hat. Yet, he holds back; it's not the zebra-head's fault that she is so_ hot. _“This hat actually kinda looks good on you”, he admits reluctantly. Bokuto laughs at the distorted voice._  
  
_“Luke, I’m your father”, Bokuto breathes the geeky reference through his nose._  
  
_“Get the fuck out of here!” Kuroo growls._  
  
_He stares at Bokuto’s back as he exits the living room still laughing. Distracted, Kuroo doesn’t notice that the girl is moving towards him and a soft touch against his shoulder sends him jumping. She winks at him and moves away at a leisurely pace, the frills of her skirt swaying mesmerisingly._  
  
_He follows after her into the bedroom, his mood vastly improved._  
  
_She closes the door behind her and rests against the cool surface of the wood. He reaches for his gas mask, itching to feel her lips against his. Faster than him, she grabs his hand and redirects it toward her hip._  
  
_More than willing to oblige, he feels her curves, his fingers slipping under her skirt. She moans at his touch and leaning forward, she presses her lips against his exposed neck, smearing his skin with red. Her hand presses against his chest and he groans, desperate to have more of her._  
  
_He massages the soft skin beneath her underwear, the firm mounds malleable under his knowing fingers. Her hand travels slowly south, tracing his shirt; his vest; and finally his leather belt. She fiddles with the buckle, getting it undone in a heartbeat. His already bulging trousers follow next and in mere seconds he feels her fingers wrapping against his length._  
  
_His groans are muffled by the gas mask, but still she seems to enjoy his reactions. He claws her rear, his free hand reaching for her chest. He digs under the bustier, releasing her breasts from their restraints._  
  
_She pumps him hard as his fingertips play with a hard nub; she moans again and again, enjoying every move, every sound, every sensation. A dreamy smirk crawls to her lips and she stares at him with half-lidded eyes._  
  
_He can’t help but surrender._  
  
  
  
The glass pressed against Kuroo’s lips under everyone’s incredulous glares.  
  
“Cheater! You're not supposed to drink when you chair!” Bokuto screamed into his ear, ruining the wonderful atmosphere that Kuroo had _finally_ created for himself.


	7. Azumane Asahi

Tendou let out a cheerful whistle. His fingers tapped rhythmically the table top and a sardonic smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He was being _seriously_ entertained. Having attended the reunion on a whim, he hadn’t expected how the night would turn out. He had already collected enough _material_ to embarrass his friends for all eternity.  
  
“What is it~”, he hummed, turning his attention to the blond delinquent sitting next to him, “that breaks with a crickety-crack~?” Kyoutani growled at him annoyed. “Your manliness, of course!” Tendou ended his little song with a light tap on the tip of the blonde’s nose, risking having his finger bitten off.  
  
Thoroughly amused, he cast about only to register everyone’s eyes trained on him.  
  
“Tendou, it’s your turn”, Ushijima stated with that emotionally dead expression of his.  
  
“Oho? Then I should make it as _interesting_ as possible!” The view of the redhead’s wolfish grin sent shivers down Hinata’s spine and he looked away terrified. Even after so many years, Tendou still gave him the chills.  
  
“We’re waiting”, Ushijima pushed.  
  
“Ahhh~ always so impatient, Wakatoshi-kun~”, Tendou responded unfazed. “So be it! I’ve never ever…” a well-placed pause made everyone lean forward in their seats. “…been seduced by a superior!” the redhead concluded; _satisfaction_ was written all over his face.  
  
Kyoutani blessed him with a high nosed side glance; he brought his drink to his mouth and took a sip. Ushijima squinted -quite possibly threateningly- at his former teammate and followed Kentarou’s example.  
  
Nishinoya noticed Asahi fidgeting uncomfortably in the seat next to him. The brunet’s face was flustered; and embarrassment wasn’t the only reason.  
  
  
  
_The sound of high heels clicking against the floor echoes through the office, breaking Asahi’s deep concentration on the report that lies in front of him. He raises his gaze, registering the irresistible female presence that passes by his desk. Heavenly curves accentuated by a flimsy silk blouse and tight pencil skirt; sculpted legs balancing on sleek stiletto heels; divine hips sashaying softly. His boss.  
  
She is a sight for sore eyes; Asahi’s gaze fixes on her form, but she doesn’t seem to notice. He sighs relieved and just a tiny bit dejected. After all, she’s never paid him any particular attention. Rather, she’s been even colder to him than to the rest of the workforce.  
  
She reaches the door that leads to her private office and stops on her tracks. She cranes her neck to look at him.  
  
“Come to my office”, she orders. He glances around to affirm whether she’s talking to him. No one else is around.  
  
“Me?” he asks stupidly.  
  
“Well, yes, you. I can’t see anyone else around”, she deadpans and walks into her office. Asahi is utterly terrified. What has he done? What is she gonna do to him? Is he getting laid off?  
  
He gulps and makes his way to her door. He stops at the entrance and takes a deep breath. She stares at him from her desk.  
  
“Come in and close the door.” He does as she says and moves to stand in front of her.  
  
“Take a seat”, she points at a chair in front of the desk. He sits down gingerly, sweat beading on his brow. She gets up from her seat and walks slowly to him. Sitting on the desk, she crosses her legs and stares at him in the eye, saying nothing.  
  
“So, um…” he shifts uncomfortably. “Am I-am I being fired?”  
  
“What?” she jerks startled. “No, of course not!”  
  
A sigh of relief escapes his lips and he relaxes slightly in his seat. “Rather the opposite I would say”, she goes on. “Asahi… You don’t mind me calling you that, do you?” Her elvish half-smile dyes his face crimson.  
  
“No, ma’am, not at all.”  
  
“Please, don’t be so formal! Call me [Name].”  
  
“Ugh, okay, [Name]”, his head is about to explode.  
  
“Much better”, she smiles. “So, Asahi, I’ve been keeping track of your work and I have to say that I’m impressed by your… skills.” The tiny pause between the words echoed weirdly suspicious to Asahi’s ears.  
  
“Thank you, I’m trying my best to meet your expectations.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I want from you”, she whispers suggestively and softly caresses his cheek. He is suddenly too aware of her plump lips approaching torturously slowly. “You know, familiarity is a great means of developing collaboration”, her breath fans his face and he tenses as he notices his slacks stretching to accommodate the growing bulge between his legs, “and I think that it would be a really good idea for us to get to know each other better.”  
  
Momentarily he wonders if he’s dreaming. He tries frantically to find alternative meaning to her words, but fails miserably. Not that he is able to think clearly right now –she has got so damn close to him that he can smell her perfume.  
  
“Umm, you think it’s a g-good idea…?” he stutters.  
  
“Oh my, you’re so irresistible…” she trails off and her lips finally reach his. Time seems to slow down and he’s completely lost in the moment. He has been imagining what her lips taste like for years.  
  
Still, he’s reluctant to give in; afraid that this is a horrible mistake, he pulls back. Her eyes flutter open and she glares at him questioningly, one eyebrow raised. Her elegant form emits an overwhelming aura of irritation mixed with slight dismay. She’s the most tempting sight he’s ever laid eyes upon.  
  
He stretches to his full height and his gaze hardens. Right now, he doesn’t care even if he gets fired. He _ has _to have her._  
  
_His arms wrap around her waist and his mouth swoops down on hers. She returns the kiss with equal eagerness and her fingers pull his necktie loose. She fiddles with the buttons of his shirt until his toned chest is exposed to her touch._  
  
_His hands roam her backside, feeling every curve, every nook and cranny of her body. He’s not satisfied; he wants more._  
  
_He pushes her on her back on the desk, his lips never leaving her. Long fingers sneak underneath her blouse, exploring her soft skin, massaging her breasts._  
  
_A low moan rolls off her tongue as he pushes down her bra and toys with a hard nub. His free palm moves to her thighs, pushing up her skirt and feeling the lace of her stockings. He’s so hard he’s almost expecting his length to tear through his slacks._  
  
_She pulls her blouse over her head and unclasps her bra, letting her breasts free for him to do as he pleases._  
  
_His lips wrap around a rosy bud and he sucks softly. He laps and kisses and bites until he feels her squirming under him._  
  
_“Take me”, she moans, eyes firmly shut, breath coming out in pants._  
  
_There has been nothing he’s ever wanted more; he smirks contently and rushes to oblige her._  
  
  
  
Fire flaring in his eyes, Asahi grabbed the drink and downed it under Noya’s admiring stare.


	8. Oikawa Tooru

Bone-deep exhaustion had taken over Akaashi. The reunion had lasted forever and his _partners_ didn’t seem at all willing to call it a night. He was seriously considering to get up and leave right at that moment by himself.

He stole a glance at Bokuto who was sitting right by his side, laughing like a child - a very drunk and immature child – and sighed defeated. There was no way Bokuto would ever let him go; he’d hunt him to the end of the world and drag him back to the table by the hair.

Realising that everybody had turned their attention to him, Akaashi let out another sigh and raised his gaze to meet his _audience_. It was his turn to entertain the crowd.

“I’ve never ever…” he paused, unable to come up with an idea that would not cause too much strife. “I’ve never ever paid for, ahem, _intimate_ services”, he finished off and stared at the bunch of guys, gaze as expressionless as ever, as they exchanged freaked out glances.

_This may actually prove quite interesting_ , Akaashi thought and chuckled, leaning into his seat and observing the fitful reactions around him.

Kenma glared at Kuroo, who cleared his throat and looked away. Kyoutani snorted and pushed his drink aside. Terushima chuckled, circling the lip of his glass with his fingertip.

Bokuto stared excitedly at Ushijima, as the latter without any hesitation brought his glass to his mouth.

Tanaka yelped at the view of the tall man downing his drink, inevitably drawing his attention.

“Hmmm…?” Ushijima huffed, noticing everyone’s eyes fixed on him. “What’s wrong?”

“Oi, Ushijima! You’ve paid for sex!” Bokuto stated enthusiastically the obvious.

“That’s what I was supposed to do to become a man”, Ushijima deadpanned obliviously.

Iwaizumi, realising that Oikawa was inexplicably not participating in the fuss, gave a side glance at his friend, only to notice him fixated on his drink, biting his lower lip in frustration.

 

_Oikawa huffs annoyed as Iwaizumi stands up from his seat in front of the bar declaring that he has had enough of this shit and he’s going home._

_Surely Oikawa understands that no matter how underground, decrepit, or fishy a place he might discover, a pack of girls –established fans or new introductions- will certainly flock him and annoy the shit out of Iwaizumi. Still, he insists, not only to go out, but also to drag his poor friend along._

_Grumpy gaze follows Iwaizumi as he makes his way to the exit and the door closes behind his back. Oikawa sighs knowing fully well that his buffer zone is gone. He’s left helpless and alone in the mercy of the newly attained fanbase._

_He casts about in a frantic attempt to find a way to excuse himself; to distract the flock of screeching geese. And –oh, the divine intervention!- he does find it. Or rather, he does find_ her _. She is sitting alone, aloof gaze scanning her surroundings and not even paying him any attention._

_He feels a small jab of annoyance that he attributes to the screeching crowd. A charming smile crawls to his face and he graciously excuses himself, marching confidently towards his target. Wearing his most irresistible smirk, he slides into the seat next to her._

_“You don’t mind me sitting next to you, do you?” he says in a low tone._

_“Why bother asking when you’ve already sat down?” she retorts and another jab pinches his heart. His smile falters for a heartbeat but he manages to recollect himself._

_“Well… what is an ethereal creature like you doing in such a… not so ethereal place?” he murmurs._

_“Minding my own business.” she deadpans._

_“Would you mind minding your business with me?” he tries once more. She raises an eyebrow._

_“Yes, I most certainly would”, she almost growls making him pull back in surprise. Oikawa sighs; there isn’t much he can do. Yet, he doesn’t like being rejected –not one bit. So, he persists. Saying nothing, he simply stares at her with smiling eyes until he manages to unnerve her._

_“I don’t appreciate such indirect approaches”, she states._

_“Ooh?” Finally his smile spreads on his face. “Then what would you say if I asked you to leave with me right now?” he lets a tiny pause creep between his words and leans closer, not realising what’s coming out of his lips. “If I told you that I can make all your fantasies come true?”_

_Silence meets his questions and suddenly he’s all too aware of the crap he’s told her. He freaks out and forces his lips open to mend the damage._

_“I didn’t expect you to be such a guy”, she stops the words in his mouth and an awkward laugh rolls off his tongue._

_“Well…” he stutters._

_“Very well. I will come with you”, she says dead seriously. He smiles comfortably, all the while he internally high-fives himself._

_“Let’s go then!” He stands up and asks for her hand._

 

_A strong ache wakes Oikawa up. He brings a palm to his head and massages his temples. Momentarily he wonders where the hell he is. He is definitely not in a familiar setting. Gingerly, he gets up and looks around._

_Much to his surprise, he realises he is in a cheap love hotel. He reads the little sign on the door with distaste – he doesn’t appreciate such_ dwellings _._

_He tries to remember what happened the night before._

 

_His memories are fragmented; like the scene of a crime in a movie._

 

_Lips attack his mouth and a door closes._

_Silk sheets brush against his naked back and teeth graze his skin._

_Black lace is torn apart, soft curves pressing against his fingertips._

_He kisses; he moans; he bites; he squirms._

_She has taken over him, playing with his senses in a way he has never experienced before._

_She orders him to touch her, to tie her, to spank her._

_And then she screams for him to get inside her, to make her come._

_Honestly, he doesn’t know what is going on._

_He feels elation; need; possessiveness._

_He wants to hurt her; and he wants to offer her immeasurable pleasure._

 

_The rays of the morning sun sneak through the blinds and after hours of driving each other to the edge, they finally surrender to exhaustion._

 

_Her absence registers in his mind and he wonders where she could have gone. Another –familiar now- jab pierces him. Has he been unceremoniously dumped?!_  
  
_It is then that he notices the small sheet of paper on the nightstand. He unfolds the note and reads through its contents._  
  
_An email address is scribbled on the top._

 

_Last night was certainly the most professional experience I’ve ever had._

_Please email me your contact details._

_I want to recommend you to some friends of mine._

 

_Unable to comprehend, he turns his attention to the nightstand. On the wooden surface lies a bunch of banknotes._

 

The sudden grin that crawled to Oikawa’s lips creeped Iwaizumi out. Oikawa might not have been eligible to drink in this round –not regrettably-, but he was definitely eligible to claim to have _professional experience._


End file.
